Zeno Expo
The is a short preliminary event held in order to heighten anticipation for the fights of the Tournament of Power, and to show the Future Zen-Oh how tournaments take place, as he did not witness the previous tournament. It takes place in Zen-Oh's Palace. The two universes selected for the exhibition match, Universe 9 (lvl 1.86) and Universe 7 (lvl 3.18), are those with the lowest average mortal level among the twelve universes. Prelude When Great Priest announced the intended date of the Tournament of Power, he informed Goku that the present Zen-Oh and future Zen-Oh had agreed to host a preliminary match between three warriors from Universe 7 and 9 to test the abilities of the participants. Goku was given one hour to recruit two of his allies for the Zen Exhibition Match. His first choice was Vegeta, who declined due to Bulma about to give birth. Trunks and Goten were not considered because there was no way of foreseeing how strong the opponents are. Goku then chose Gohan and Majin Buu, and allowed Hercule to accompany them in order to keep Majin Buu under control. Overview The participants of the Zen Exhibition Match are three members of Team Universe 7: Goku, Gohan and Majin Buu against Team Universe 9's Trio De Dangers: Bergamo, Lavender and Basil The losers of the Zen Exhibition Match will have their universe wiped out if Zen-Oh is not pleased with the fight. Battles :Match 1: Majin Buu vs Basil ::Majin Buu is at first beaten around by Kicker Basil, and treats the battle as playing. After Hercule gets hurt due to one of Basil's attacks, Majin Buu overwhelms his opponent, coming out as the victor of match one. :Match 2: Gohan vs. Lavender ::Gohan is blinded by Lavender's poison and relies on sensing Lavender's movements to fight. Gohan is nearly killed when his whole body is poisoned but he manages to drive Lavender into the arena and knock him out. Gohan is initially the winner but the Grand Priest declared the match a draw since both fighters were unconscious. :Match 3: Goku vs. Bergamo ::Bergamo uses the energy of Goku's attacks to fight him (who was a Super Saiyan). However, Goku uses this to his advantage by hitting Bergamo's blind spots and nearly knock him out of the fighting stage. Goku later overpowers him after using the Kamehameha while transformed in Super Saiyan Blue combined with Kaio Ken. Bergamo returns to his normal size and falls to the ground, making Goku the winner of the final match. :Match 4 (Extra Match): Goku vs. Toppo ::Though the Zen Exhibition match ended with Universe 7 as the victors, Universe 11's Toppo chose to step in and challenge Goku. However, the Great Priest stopped the match midway because one of them might have died and that would ruin the tournament. Trivia *Zen Exhibition Match, or 全覧試合 (zenran-jiai), refers to a match attended by Zen-Oh. It is a pun on 天覧試合 (tenran-jiai), or a match attended by the emperor. Site Navigation Category:Events Category:Tournaments